Our hearts
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus you are warned from the start. A romance of love and fate. Some mentions of Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

This is another old fiction rescued from the depths of my hard drive I hope you all enjoy it. Warnings of Man on man love here at the start so if you don't like then don't read. I don't own the characters I just borrowed them for a little bit.

Our hearts

Part one:

Ever since the first time Sportacus had found himself with Robbie in his arms the blond had found himself slowly but surely falling in love with the other man. The hero was well aware that falling in love with the villain was more than likely a very bad idea but his heart had not listened to reason. Sportacus wanted nothing more than to tell Robbie how he felt but the athletic man was worried about how the raven haired villain might react to such a confession. The hero had no desire to be mocked by the one he loved or for the villain to use the feelings he had for him to his advantage in their ongoing battle over Lazy Town. Reluctantly the blue eyed hero had eventually concluded that he couldn't risk telling Robbie that he was in love with him.

The hero had now kept the secret love of Robbie to himself for four years. During this time Sportacus had come to live for those rare moments when the tall slender villain would somehow end up in his arms. As much as the blond man loved those moments he also hated them because it was so very hard for him to resist the urge to kiss Robbie. The more time he spent around the grey eyed man the harder the hero found it to not say or do something which would completely give away to the villain how he felt about him. Sportacus found himself often wishing that Robbie were just an ordinary man and not the dark hearted villain of the town.

For the past few months though something had changed a feeling had crept in, it was one that Sportacus had been taught about during his time training to be a hero. The blond man had been sure he would never feel this happen to him of all people, he could feel Robbie's soul calling out to him this marked the fact that the two of them were fated to be together. The athletic hero couldn't help but wonder if the villain had noticed this yet, then again since Robbie had taken to avoiding him lately Sportacus suspected that the other man knew what had happened and was unsure what to make of the situation.

The hero let out a deep sigh he supposed that at some point he was going to have to find out if Robbie did know that they were fated to be together, however every time the hero thought about trying to do so he backed out at the last moment. Little did the blond man know that the decision of when he was going to discuss this new bond with the villain was going to be taken out of his hands by none other than the very man he was thinking about. As right at that moment the raven haired man's voice interrupted the hero's thoughts as he said to him very simply. "So we are tied together by fate."

Startled Sportacus's head shot up and his bright blue eyes met the mysterious grey ones of the other man. "What did you just say?" The hero asked not sure he had just really heard Robbie say what he had to him.

Robbie sighed and then repeated himself. "We are tied together by fate."

The blond gulped. "You'd noticed that?"

The tall man met the startled gaze of the other man as he spoke. "Yes, I was a little unsure how you would feel about being tied to me. So I had been avoiding you hoping either I was wrong about the situation or if I ignored it long enough it would go away. Despite my best efforts to let you have your freedom it would appear that the bond between us is only growing stronger every day."

Sportacus held the dark haired villains gaze as he spoke. "I'd noticed that it had been getting stronger too. You don't seem upset about the fact that we are fated to be together."

The slender man closed his eyes for a brief moment and let out another deep sigh. "It does not upset me but I would have thought this situation would disturb you more though."

"Why do you think that?" Sportacus asked him curiously.

Robbie answered him quietly. "Well for a start I am the villain of the town and we are two very different people. In fact we are almost complete opposites."

The blond man moved closer to the other man carefully invading his personal space knowing full well how protective of it the villain usually was. "You may be the villain but that isn't who you are, you are Robbie. Yes we are different but that might be the reason we are fate bonded you need me to make you more active and eat a little more healthily and I need you to help me learn to relax every so often."

The brows of the taller man rose. "Well that seems like a flimsy reason for us to be fate bound. Personally I would have thought that it had happened because we'd both fallen in love with the other and were determined for our own reasons not to say anything."

Sharply the bright blue eyes of the hero darted up to meet the enigmatic grey of the villain. Those grey eyes were watching him openly assessing, but at the same time gentle and afraid. "You love me?" Sportacus asked in an awed whisper hardly able to believe that he was saying these words to Robbie.

The taller man moved slowly giving the shorter plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to. Robbie's long fingered pale hand gently cupped one cheek of the athletic man's face and stroked it softly. As the raven haired man touched him like this the hero froze, Sportacus had not been expecting this kind of intimacy or gentleness from the villain. Taking the other man's stillness as a bad sign Robbie quickly let his hand drop from the blonds face and he stepped back from the hero. Swiftly the tall villain walked away from the still stunned athletic hero, muttering to himself darkly about his own stupidity as he did so.

Sportacus quickly shook himself out of his surprise and went after the one fate had given him to. As the blond hero rounded the corner that Robbie had walked round only moments before the villain was gone as he so often was. The athletic man was left wondering once again how the other man could manage these constant vanishing acts of his with such ease.

The blond hero let out a deep sigh, he knew the grey eyed man well enough to know that Robbie would keep a distance from him now the villain thought he had done something that Sportacus didn't like. This left the athletic man wondering how on earth he was supposed to tell Robbie he had been surprised but not repulsed by his touch if the slender man was going to avoid him as though he had plague. The athletic man slumped down into a nearby bench and sat staring at the floor, he was found like this an hour later by Ziggy who concerned for the hero had run off to fetch the other children of the town.

Soon the youngsters were all gathered round the seated hero, they were all worried about him, it wasn't like Sportacus to be so despondent about anything let alone so quiet. Stephanie was the one who found her bravery first, the pink haired young woman approached the blond, gently she touched one of the still hero's shoulders and spoke to him softly. "What's the matter Sportacus?"

"I accidently ruined something I shouldn't have with someone I care about and now I don't know how to make them understand that what happened was because they surprised me not because I disliked it. Then there is the fact that the person I need to talk to about all of this will hide away from me because of the way I reacted to what happened."

Stephanie frowned with concentration as she let her mind go over the hero's words for a moment before speaking to him. "The only person around here I know who stays hidden a lot when they are worried is Robbie, is that who we are talking about Sportacus?" The hero gave his friend a glum nod. "I see, well we knew something was going on between the two of you."

Startled by this the hero looked up at his friend. "You knew?"

"Well we didn't know what it was exactly but things between the pair of you have been strained, Robbie keeps avoiding you and he hasn't tried to hurt you or get rid of you lately. So what's going on exactly?" She asked sitting down on the bench next to the dejected looking hero and looking at him with concern.

"It's a little complicated but I'll try to explain as best as I can ok?" They all gave Sportacus encouraging nods and he started to explain thing to the children. "Heroes and villains are known to form a special bond every so often however it's quite rare for it to happen. Usually we bond to our own kind but every so often it will happen that a hero or heroine and a villain or villainess form the bond. It's called a bond of fate or a fate bond so named because the original bond was supposedly performed on a hero and villainess who were truly in love to stop them ever being separated by fate it's self."

"Wow so Robbie and you have that bond?" Trixie asked her eyes wide.

The hero gave her a nod. "Yes, it's still new but it's getting stronger every day. It's like our souls call to each other, but eventually we will always know where the other is, if they are in danger and what they are feeling."

It was Ziggy who asked the next question. "If the two of you are fate bonded does that mean you truly love each other?"

Sportacus blushed slightly as the young man asked him this question. "I don't know about that but I do love Robbie and he does love me...That is why I need to talk to him to clear up that fact between us so we can move forward together."

"Well we could always try to lure Robbie out." Pixel suggested his eyes dancing with the light of an idea.

Stephanie instantly noticed this and spoke to the computer loving young man. "What have you got in mind Pixel?"

Happily he explained to the others what he was thinking. "Well we could start with something simple make a lot of noise that usually gets Robbie's attention if that doesn't work then we use your bond to our benefit."

The athletic man looked at Pixel with some concern. "What do you mean use the bond exactly?"

The younger man shot the elder a smile. "Well if Robbie can feel you then you just need to focus your feelings towards him surely that would get him to come and talk to you and if that doesn't work you'd just have to get in trouble somehow in order to make Robbie come out of hiding. I have to admit the idea of Robbie having to save you for once is rather amusing."

Sportacus gulped at Pixels suggestions but had to admit they all had merit. "That sounds a little too underhanded. Though making a lot of noise sounds fine to me."

Stephanie placed her hands to her waist. "We are dealing with a villain being slightly underhanded is probably the best way to deal with him but your right we should start with jut seeing if we can annoy him into coming out."

The hero watched the children dash off hope and fear warring in his heart, hope that this would work and fear that their actions would drive Robbie further into hiding. In the end Sportacus knew that all he could do was pray that this worked and that they would not have to use any of Pixels other plans to get Robbie to come out of hiding and talk to him again about their bond and what had happened between them today.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Robbie was doing his best to ignore the children he was sure that they were trying to drive him out of the lair and into the waiting arms of the hero. The raven haired villain was not ready yet to deal with the fact that despite the fact they were bonded by fate he was the only one out of the two of them who apparently was in love. Robbie was very reluctant to have his tender heart walked all over by the hero as the ever innocent man tried in his bumbling way to let him down gently about their bond not containing love on his part even though it should have done. It appeared to the villain that their bonding was a mistake on fates part how could they possibly be together if there was not love between them?

That night the raven haired mans sleep was disturbed, his mind filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Even when Robbie did find sleep his dreams were full of the man he had love quietly for the longest time telling him that he Sportacus would never love him because he was such a terrible man and a dark evil villain. The more these dark thoughts prevailed the darker the room around the brooding villain seemed to get until a strange black mist hung around the room. It wrapped round Robbie seeming to bind him tightly trapping in the darkness and despair.

On the air ship the hero sat bolt upright in bed woken by the noise of his crystal going off. "Someone is in trouble!" The blond announced before bursting into action. "Door!" He commanded of the airship.

"Door opening." She chirped.

Sportacus quickly made his way down into the town, after a good look around the hero came to a halt. He could find no one out this night let alone in danger yet his crystal was still glowing very brightly letting him know something was still very wrong. A sudden cold feeling of dread swept over the blond who turned towards the home of the villain running towards it with all of his speed. Once Sportacus arrived at the hatch that he knew led down into the lair he quickly opened it up, he gave a startled gasp as the thick blackness came at him in the form of grasping clawed hands.

The crystal lit even brighter which caused that vicious darkness to let out a howl and flee back down into the lair. Knowing with more certainty than before that Robbie was in trouble and needed him the hero went down into the villain's underground home. The darkness inside it was so thick that Sportacus could hardly see, slowly he placed his hand up over were his crystal was which caused it to emit a soft light. The athletic man knew what this magic was, how it happened and what he needed to do to save Robbie from it. Negative magic like this only occurred when a villain who was truly in love was denied by the one they loved. The only way to defeat it was to bring light into that darkness with hope and love.

Sportacus concentrated on his love for Robbie and the hope he held within, sure enough his crystal shone very brightly lightning his way forward through the darkness which howled at him and kept trying unsuccessfully to force him away. The hero kept pushing forward he could now make out that at the centre of the darkness was something that looked like a pitch black cocoon Sportacus was sure that at this had to contain the man he sought. When the blond man finally made it to the cocoon the darkness round the other man was pitch black and tightly so wrapped round him that the blond couldn't see Robbie at all.

"Robbie!" Sportacus yelled with all his might, his hands reaching toward the darkness round the villain the athletic man pushed at the outside of the cocoon but it wouldn't give. The blond man looked down at his lit crystal he knew that because of the darkness here he needed to make its light stronger so that he could reach Robbie. Sportacus closed his eyes the athletic man focused on how much he wanted to reach the raven haired man, on the apology he wanted to make but most of all on how much he loved Robbie and how much he wanted to confess that. The light grew brighter and brighter, the hero opened his eyes slowly as he did so his bright blue eyes widened with surprise the hero had not been expecting the light his love and hope would produce to be so very bright.

It now shone so strongly the hero could make out Robbie inside the cocoon, Sportacus determinedly pushed his hand through the cocoon which gave like mist this time quickly he grabbed the villain's hand, then put his second hand through and took hold of the dark haired villains other hand. Then very hurriedly the hero pulled the helpless man up out of the chair, through the cocoon and into him. Sportacus clung to the limp villain holding him close the light of his crystal bathing them both in its bright white glow. "Robbie...Please Robbie you need to wake up." The hero said to the other man desperation and worry clear in his accented voice.

When there was no kind of response from the man in his arms the hero slowly settled himself on the floor carefully positioning the villain in his arms and close to his chest so that the light kept them both safe from the angry surrounding darkness. "Robbie..." He said softly very clearly concerned by the other man's unresponsive state.

Suddenly Sportacus noticed that he as well as his crystal was now starting to glow bright white edged in which was blue, he also realized that as he looked around the darkness in the lair was being forced back by his light making it return to the shadows of the room where it belonged. As he looked down once more at the villain in his arms Sportacus could see that he too was also starting to very slowly give off a dim light from within as his body responded to the presence of the one he loved. "Robbie, I'm so very sorry for my reaction earlier you surprised me that was all I promise. Please I need you to wake up now."

Those simple words seemed to set something inside Robbie free, as a white light edged with purple filled his body completely before it reached out to touch the light radiating from the hero. There was no big explosion as one might expect instead the two shimmering lights seemed almost to dance together in some kind of intimate ritual. At the same time an orb of light came out from Robbie's light and another orb came from Sportacus's the two orbs wound tightly round each other then started to fall as they did they town orbs became one before they broke into four smaller orbs.

Deftly the athletic man caught them as they fell, as the lights of the orbs went out in his hands they revealed two rings one blue with a purple stone set in it and one purple set with a blue stone and two new hero's crystals one which shimmered with their combined energies of blue and purple and the other which was more Robbie's than his. The blue eyes of the hero opened wide as he pursued the two new crystals, the one with mainly the villain's energy was clearly his, this left Sportacus wondering why Robbie would have a hero's crystal now? The other crystal made Sportacus blush as it could only be for their child, he knew this because only one born of their powers would ever be able to use a crystal made of their combined powers.

It was at this moment that Robbie let out a low groan, hearing this the blond swiftly pocketed the newly made items and turned his attention back to the man resting in his arms. Slowly the grey eyes of the villain opened, the hero couldn't fight back the huge smile that spread over his face. The blond gently pressed a kiss to the forehead of the waking man and instantly Robbie blushed and his grey eyes widened. "What happened to me?" He asked the blond man his voice weak from the magic which had been feeding off of him.

"You caused a curse of negativity and despair. It's drained you quiet badly, just take it easy okay." The athletic man said to explain quickly what had happened to the villain.

"Thank you for coming to save me. How did you do rescue me?" The tall man asked him curiously.

The hero blushed slightly but determinedly explained what he had done to save the one he loved and to whom fate had given him. "I used the hope I had, my refusal to give up and the fact I love you with all my heart to create a light to save you."

It was now Robbie's turn to blush. "Oh I see. Wait you love me?"

Sportacus made sure to hold the gaze of the man in his arms as he spoke the truth. "Oh yes very much Robbie. I'm very sorry about earlier you surprised me that was all. I didn't mean for you to think I was rejecting you my fate partner. I could never do that I have loved you far too long for me to do so."

The blush on the cheeks of the villain grew, slowly he smiled up at the athletic man holding him extremely happy to hear those words from the one he loved. The blond hero was sure that his heart stopped for a moment, it was so rare to see Robbie smile, but this smile was one the athletic man had never seen before it was warm and loving. Sportacus could hardly believe that this amazing smile was being directed at him and that the one he had always loved was going to be his. Carefully the blue eyed man rose to his feat tenderly cradling Robbie close and addressed the man he loved in a soft caring voice. "You need rest after the way that curse drained you. Which way is it to your bedroom Robbie?"

"Just put me back in the chair I'll be fine there." The raven haired man said gesturing in the direction of the orange fluffy chair.

The blue eyed man shook his head at the one he held in his arms. "No, you need to rest properly that means you need to be in bed. Now Robbie which way do I go to get to your bedroom?"

Deciding it was probably going to be far better to surrender to the other man than try and argue with him Robbie gave the blue clad man the directions and let the hero carry him to bed trying the whole time not to blush. When they entered the villain's bedroom the blond stared round it, the furniture was black with silver highlights marking out the edges and handles, the walls were unsurprisingly painted purple. However it was the bed which really grabbed the hero's attention and imagination it was a huge black four poster bed with purple linins. This was clearly a bed made for more than one person, Sportacus found himself easily able to picture being in this bed with the one he loved and what their nights together in it might be like. Quickly the athletic man pulled himself together he crossed the room and with the utmost care Sportacus placed Robbie down onto his bed.

The grey eyed villain looked up at the hero his eyes soft, slowly Robbie put a hand out to the other man. "Come join me I have a funny feeling we have a lot to talk about in the morning but for now we both need rest."

Sportacus gulped it was an invitation he had dreamed the one he loved would make to him someday but not one the hero had ever really expected Robbie to make. Slowly the athletic man smiled down at the tall villain and took the hand being offered to him. The raven haired man smiled softly back at the man he loved before gently pulling him down into the bed with him. The pair removed their shoes before slipping under the covers side by side still fully dressed. The hero turned to face the villain slowly Robbie moved, cautiously he put one arm over the athletic man and drew him in his grey eyes watching the blond closely for his reaction to this. Determined to show the taller man he liked what he was doing Sportacus carefully drew off his hat and goggles he threw them to the floor before nuzzling into the chest of the villain and letting out a contented sigh. "That's so much better. Good night Robbie, sleep well."

"Sleep well Sportacus." The slender villain said before he pressed a gentle kiss to the hero's brow. Just as the hero fell asleep he was sure that he heard the villain say softly. "Dream well my beloved fated one."


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

When Sportacus woke in the morning was to a range of feelings he was not use to ones of warmth, protection and of belonging. It felt rather odd but very nice to have someone in bed next to him the hero decided. Slowly he opened his eyes to take in Robbie, who was sleeping quietly, this surprised the hero as usually the tall man snored but the athletic man now wondered if that were an act or something that happened because he wasn't normally sleeping in a proper bed. The blond haired hero let his eyes rove the face of the man in bed next to him it was a strong handsome face which had spent the night haunting the athletic man's dreams. Unable to resist the temptation the raven haired man presented Sportacus leant in gently pressing his lips to those of the sleeping Robbie. Slowly the villain woke as he did the slender man began returning the kiss, his grey eyes opened a look of surprise passed over the man's features briefly then happiness filled his eyes and the taller man moved closer to the hero. Robbie closed his eyes and leant into the kiss, with a smile of his own Sportacus also closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this first shared kiss.

Eventually the need for air drew the two men apart from the kiss, slowly their eyes opened and their gazes met. "That was wonderful." The hero said softly.

"It was." Robbie said in agreement.

"We should do this again." The hero said with a contented sigh.

"Do you mean the kissing or the being in bed together?" The taller man questioned softly.

Sportacus looked into the eyes of the villain again and grinned at him. "Oh we should defiantly do both again."

The raven haired man grinned back. "That would be good, very good...In fact."

Just as the blond was about to ask what, when Robbie kissed him softly and slowly, the hero responded to the kiss groaning slightly as the other man's lips moved against his in such a light and slow way it was like exquisite torture. After a short while Robbie broke the kiss, he grinned down at the hero pleased to see his flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes. "I suppose we really should be getting up after all you are the active one I'm sure that means you won't want to stay in bed with me much longer."

As the villain went to roll away from Sportacus the hero grabbed him and pulled the taller man back in. "Oh I don't plan to get up just yet. I need to talk to you about a few things that happened yesterday first."

"What are they?" Robbie asked intrigued.

"Well firstly as I was try to break through yourself made dark magic I used all the positive feelings I had for you it caused me to begin to glow then when I touched you it made you glow too. Our lights met and they formed four objects, the first are these two rings, which if I remember correctly are for use in our formal fate bonding ceremony." The hero said presenting the two rings to his love.

The silver eyed villain took a good look at the two rings and gave the hero a nod. "Yes those are defiantly fate rings. What else did the lights make?"

"Two hero's crystals..." Sportacus stumbled to a halt blushing.

Robbie's head went to one side, his eyes full of curiosity as he took in the red cheeks of the other man. "Well you are blushing so this should be interesting."

"The first crystal appears to be yours, as for the second it's made of our combined energies..." The flush on the hero's cheeks grew as he spoke of the second crystal and he could not find the words to finish what he was saying.

The raven haired villain raised an eyebrow at Sportacus. "I have a crystal? And there is a second one made from our energies but that would we that we are supposed to have a child."

Sportacus gave the other man a nod. "Yes to both of those questions."

"Oh my..."

"That's certainly one way of putting it. We are both men how are we supposed to have a child?" The athletic man asked his taller bed companion clearly utterly confused by this.

Robbie shook his head with amusement at the blonds' question, gradually he reached out he ran his fingers gently over the pointed tips of the other man's ears. "You are really going to pretend you don't know the answer to that one little elf?"

Sportacus shivered with pleasure as the dark haired villain tenderly touched his pointed ears but frowned at the man watching him. "I really don't know."

With a slight shake of his head the villain dismissed the magic concealing his own elf ears. "Oh my you mean to tell me they don't give you that talk?" The hero shot the villain a dark look and shook his head in answer to that question causing the raven haired man to start to explain. "Very well then I suppose I'd better tell you. As you know all elves have magic some like me use it a lot and others like you do not. Well at some point in our past there was a problem with our breading caused by a war or a plague of some kind history isn't clear on which it was. So in order to get the numbers of our race back to normal those that used magic, were male and in relationships with other male elves created a womb inside themselves. There was however an unexpected side effect, the wombs which were supposed to be something temporary just to help stabilise numbers instead became a permanent feature for all the male descendants of those who did this to themselves, descendants like me."

Sportacus blinked at Robbie for a few moments as he absorbed this new information then his eyes widened. "You mean you can...?" The elf stuttered and then gestured downwards towards the other elf's tummy.

Robbie chuckled but it was not the usual malevolent laugh it was with genuine amusement. "Yes I can have children."

"Well at least that explains the second crystal."

"May I see them?" The tall villain asked the one he loved gently.

With a nod the hero presented them to Robbie. "The one in my right hand is yours and the one in my left belongs to...Well...Our child."

The raven haired elf ignored the one in the blonds' right hand his eyes focused on the other instead, Robbie carefully brought a hand forward to gently stroke over the crystal it glowed a light purple and then a light blue joined the purple. "The two energies that make the crystal are remarkably in harmony."

"Now I do know from school that is a good thing."

"Well at least they seem to have taught you something at school." Robbie said with a gentle laugh as the hero put the two crystals back in his pocket glad that the blond hadn't asked about the first of the two crystals again.

Sportacus couldn't help but laugh too. "It does appear they left a few things out."

"Maybe you had a teacher who was too shy to talk about that." The villain said giving the hero a playful nudge.

Both elves laughed, slowly the laughter died the blue eyes of one elf met the grey of the other and Sportacus leant in and tenderly kissed Robbie. The taller elf responded slowly but surely, the strong capable hands of the hero found the front of the villain's waistcoat deftly Sportacus began to undo the buttons. This caused Robbie to pull back from the kiss, the blond smiled at him reassuringly as he pushed the waistcoat carefully off of his slender body. Gently but with determination the athletic elf placed his hands flat to the chest of the other man and began to explore it without the waistcoat in the way. Despite the fact fabric still hid it from view Sportacus could tell that though not as muscled as him Robbie was still a well defined elf. Carefully the villain caught the shorter elf's hands in his and let out a deep breath before speaking. "We should get up, you'll need breakfast for the day ahead and if we don't you'll do things I know you'll regret later."

The slender elf let go of Sportacus's hands and shot out of bed with a haste that he did not usually have. "Why would I regret it Robbie?"

The villain let out a huff as the hero asked him this question so very softly. "Because I'm the villain you are the hero. I don't know why fate bound us together but I intend to do something about it."

Instantly worried by these words Sportacus was quickly out of bed and standing before the taller elf his hands on his hips. "Robbie what do you mean?"

"I mean I love you I really do with all I have in me. I have never loved before I'll admit that you are my first love and probably the only one I will ever have, but I love you enough to know that you deserve much better than me. You deserve some brave wonderful hero like you not the dark brooding villain, you need someone fit and healthy not me. I love you enough to know that I should let you go, that I should apply to have the bond we share dissolved."

Sportacus shook his head his face pale, he grabbed hold of the other elf and pulled him close. "No, I won't let you. I love you Robbie my whole heart, all of my soul, my fate my very being it all belongs to you and all of you belongs to me. I would have it no other way."

The tall elf hovered between giving in a hugging back or pushing the one he loved away for a few timeless moments before he gently but firmly took hols of the other elf's shoulders and pushed himself away from Sportacus. "Go..." He pointed the way out commandingly.

Knowing that right now he could not change Robbie's mind the athletic hero, grabbed his hat from where he had left it last night before he made his way across the lair towards the exit. Sportacus stopped at the table beside the villains chair and carefully laid the crystal which had been made of Robbie's energy onto it. Just before he left the lair Sportacus looked back, the slender elf stood tall and strait for once his silver eyes were fixed on the floor not wanting to watch him leave. Quietly the hero let himself out of the lair before heading back to his airship for breakfast and the start of a new day in Lazy town a mixture of worry and hope warring in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

For days now the crystal Sportacus had left behind had sat on the table by Robbie's orange chair taunting him with its shimmering light. Reminding him of the joy he'd felt with Sportacus, of the love he held for the hero and how much he wanted to be with the other elf. Many times Robbie had come close to destroying it but he had not been able to bring himself to do it, the crystal was not only this he had been unable to obliterate, the villain had also found it impossible to have the bond he shared with the elf he loved dissolved. Every time that Robbie just about worked up the courage to get the bond between them dissolved, the face of the hero would flash through his mind, the hurt in his voice and his eyes when he had suggested that he would get rid of the bond between them it meant Robbie found himself unable to go through with it.

The villain stood once by the table next to his chair more contemplating his crystal when it light with bright light and let out a beeping noise that Robbie instantly recognised from hearing Sportacus's crystal make the same sound many times before. Gulping the raven haired man held his hand out towards the crystal, his hand shook slightly but the villain forced himself to pick it up. As soon as Robbie did this he felt his magic and the crystal respond to each other, it was like a key being fitted into a long forgotten lock. The grey eyes of the tall elf shot wide as he was immersed in a white light and he felt himself being changed.

When the light vanished the dark haired villain looked down at himself slowly and couldn't help but stare at what he now wore. The normal purple clothing was gone replaced by white, still as tight as before, but over it was a long flowing robe, buttoned up tightly over his chest to his belly button were it flared open to reveal his long legs and new long white boots also fitted to his legs. The robe was decorated around the bottom edge in swirls and small stars of silver and different shades of purple. Robbie placed a hand to his hair only to find it was not jelled back like normal, but soft and parted in the middle it felt odd after so many years for his hair to be in its more natural state. The crystal now hug on a silver chain round his neck, it was still glowing and beeping somehow the dark elf knew that the one he loved needed him. Quickly Robbie started off outside deciding now was not the time to question what was going on that could wait until whatever trouble was calling him of all elves into action had passed.

The tall elf made his way out of the lair and into the town, it did not take him long to hear the cries of help. Quickly Robbie made his way in that direction and the sight that met the villain's eyes had him frowning. Stingy, Pixel and Trixie were stuck in the tree house, Ziggy was on the roof of it somehow, Stephanie was out cold on the ground near the base of the tree and Sportacus was clearly having a sugar meltdown that for once Robbie was not guilty of. "Pixel, Stingy, Trixie I'm going to levitate Ziggy into the tree house with you are you ready?"

The kids stared at Robbie stunned at the sight of him dressed like this, as well as the fact he was about to help but quickly gave the elf now in white nods of understanding. Robbie brought his magic carefully round Ziggy the young man gave a frightened yelp as he was lifted up but slowly relaxed when the power round him didn't drop him. Carefully the raven haired elf brought him into the tree house and safely onto his feet once inside the other children quickly gathered round to make sure Ziggy was alright. The tall elf found the ladder for the tree house not far from Stephanie it had clearly fallen on the young woman. Quickly he put it against the tree, Robbie made sure it was safe before gesturing the children down, hastily the kids started to climb out and down to the ground.

As soon as they were all on the ground they thanked Robbie for his help but the elf did not respond to their thanks instead Robbie went over to Stephanie he gave her a quick check over but aside from the bump to her head from the ladder the pink haired girl appeared to be just fine. "Pixel, sit with Stephanie, she will be fine but she shouldn't get up to quickly not after the way that ladder hit her. Would someone please explain to me why Sportacus is having a sugar melt down?"

"That's my fault." Pixel said in a small voice.

The slender elf turned his grey eyes onto the young man. "Explain!" He ordered.

"I ordered Sportacus this drink from online which was supposed to be really good for sports people..." The young man trailed off looking ashamed.

Robbie let out a deep sigh. "Let me guess you didn't realise that there was a lot of sugar in it?"

"Yeah it did, can you help Sportacus Robbie? Wow I can't believe I just asked that."

The elf in white met the gaze of the young man. "Neither can I, but I have a funny feeling we are all going to have to get use to me being asked that more often now."

Robbie went over to the hero he knelt down slowly and carefully moved Sportacus's head into his lap. Then the raven haired elf used his magic to bring an apple from a nearby tree over to where he was, cautiously the raven haired elf propped the one he loved up against him and held the apple to his mouth for him. "Here Sportacus eat this."

Slowly the hero took a bite of the apple, as soon as he did this Sportacus was instantly back up on his feet. "What happened to me?" He questioned those present clearly very confused.

Once more Pixel explained what had happened to the hero and although the blond elf was listening to the young man he was staring at Robbie. The tall elf had stood from where he had been kneeling, he was avoiding looking at the hero instead he was brushing his white robes down. When Pixel had finished explaining all that had occurred Sportacus shot him an understanding smile. "It's okay Pixel you didn't know that was going to happen, I'll make sure not to drink any more of it. Robbie...What happened to you?"

Slowly Robbie turned to face the hero of the town. "My crystal happened to me and I think you being in danger might have also had some affect on it working. This means that our bond has in fact deepened even further."

Sportacus approached the taller elf he let his eyes drift over the new clothing before speaking to Robbie. "You turned into a mage hero...Well our bond makes even more sense now considering how rare mage hero's are now."

The villain glared at him. "I am not a hero."

"I beg to differ you're my hero." There was a sudden silence as the crystal on the chain round Robbie's neck glowed brightly when Sportacus spoke these words. "Ah so that's it. You are my hero no one else's I think I can live with that."

The slender villain tried to glare at the hero but failed miserably. The blond elf took the newly made mage hero's hands in his and looked up into those grey eyes he knew so well now. "I'm sorry if I worried you my fate bonded."

"Beloved... I think I am always going to be worried about you. After all you are a hero it's not exactly the most risk free job in the world." The dark haired mage confessed softly.

"I like that." The hero said with a smile for the other elf.

"You like what?" Robbie asked very clearly confused.

"I like you calling me beloved."

The grey eyed elf blushed slightly then smiled at the one he loved. "I'll remember that. Come I want to talk to you for a moment alone."

There were no arguments from either the children or the hero as Robbie took Sportacus off to one side for a quiet word. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" The hero asked the other elf with great curiosity.

"About our bond I've thought a lot and I've decided that for whatever reason I am very lucky. I'm not going to get our bond dissolved, I may not deserve you but know that I do love you...I truly love you Sportacus." The blond was staring up at the taller elf not quiet able to believe he was hearing what he had been hoping to hear. Knowing that he had surprised the hero Robbie didn't take the silence in a bad way, instead he took one of the athletic elf's hands in his. "Will you bond with me formally beloved?"

"Yes! Robbie yes!" As he answered the question Sportacus threw his arms round Robbie and kissed him soundly not caring that they had an audience.

The two elves shared a short but passionate kiss before slowly pulling apart. The slender elf leant into the one he loved and whispered softly to his ear. "Come to the lair tonight bring both the rings as well as our child's crystal with you and we will perform the bonding ceremony together."

As Robbie pulled back Sportacus gave him a nod. "I will see you tonight then my hero in white."

With a smile, a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head the dark haired elf set off back to his home underground. Sportacus watched him go a huge smile on his face, the athletic elf could hardly wait until tonight then Robbie would be all his forever more. Quietly the hero made his way back to the children keen to do as much as possible to make the day go faster. Though the children had lots of questions on what was happening between the two elves they soon found that Sportacus was not willing to answer most of them and quickly gave the subject up in favour of a game of tag. The blue eyed elf carefully took Stephanie home, told the mayor what had happened to her and that she needed rest. The blond elf watched with a smile on his face as his young friend was hustled off to bed to rest and recuperate.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five:

Once Sportacus was sure that the children were safely in bed for the night he made his way down into the lair. As he landed in the main room of the other elf's home the villain stood up from the orange chair, the hero's mouth and moustache twitched downward with disappointment when he realised the white robes were gone. Robbie noticed this and raised both black brows at the one he loved in a questioning manor, so the blond explained his dissatisfaction to the other elf. "I was hoping you'd still be in your new robes."

"It took me an hour to work out how to get rid of them and now you want them back?" The villain questioned in mock anger his hands going to his hips even as his grey eyes filled with laughter.

The athletic elf just about held back his own laugh as he realized that Robbie was actually having a joke with him. "I'd really like you to be in them please." Sportacus said in the most over the top pleading tone he could manage.

Robbie chuckled at this point, then with an overly dramatic sigh before he twirled to the left rather than as he usually did for disguises to the right, there was a momentary flash of white light and then the tall elf was dressed once more in the robes this time however his hair remained as it had before that didn't bother the other elf at all as Sportacus rather liked his hair both ways. "I'd only do this for you I hope you know that beloved."

"Oh trust me I know, and I am well aware how lucky that makes me my love." The hero told his fate bonded seriously. "So are you ready to make our bond formal Robbie?"

"I am Sportacus and you?"

"I'm more than ready but I do have one question before we start." The blue clad elf assured him before he crossed the room to stand before the one in white carefully he placed their child's crystal down on a nearby table, the hero then handed Robbie the purple ring topped with the blue stone.

The taller elf accepted the ring that the hero held out to him, he looked into the eyes of the shorter elf. "Oh what is the question?" The villain asked softly.

"How will you actually give birth to our child?"

"Ah that well you see when the time of birth comes I will have a caesarean section and as we are elves recovery and any future births are also not an issue the wonders of magic for you. Does that help?"

"Yes it does."

"Good then let us begin to make our bond formal."

With this said the elf in white then took Sportacus's left hand into his right and with a nod began the ceremony. "This is my ring made from my soul deep love for you Sportacus to mark you as mine. This is my ring to show that my fate is your fate and that our fates are as one. It is to tell others that my soul is the other half to your soul. I give this ring to you to show my trust in you now and always. I place it upon your hand so you know of my faith in our love and our future together as one." Gently Robbie slipped the ring down onto the wedding finger of the other elf, as he removed his fingers from the ring it glowed brightly once and Robbie spoke once more. "Now I am yours Sportacus bound to you in fate, in hope and in love through all this life and into eternity." The dark haired elf took hold of the hand that he had just placed the ring on lifted it to his mouth and kissed the ring gently before releasing the hand so Sportacus could make his promise to him in return.

With a huge smile on his face the blond took Robbie's left hand into his right and spoke his own words. "This is my ring made from the true love I have always felt for you Robbie, it is made to mark you as mine now and always. This is my ring to show that my fate is your fate and that our fates are as one. It is to tell others that my soul is the other half to yours so none will try to take you from me. I give this ring to you to show that I have faith in you now and always. With the ring I give you I acknowledge you as my hero the only one I would wish to save me from the darkest of dangers should they ever threaten me. I place this fate ring upon your hand so you know of my complete belief in our love and our future together." Carefully the hero placed his blue ring centred with the purple stone onto Robbie wedding finger and sure enough when he let go of it the ring glowed and the hero spoke the last formalized part of the bonding vows. "Now I am yours Robbie bound to you in fate, in hope and in love through all this life and into eternity."

Sportacus leant up and kissed his new fate bound partner firmly on the lips, Robbie quickly returned the kiss, as he did so both rings and their child's crystal burst into light for a few moments before the light went out. After kissing for a few moments the two elves pulled apart and spoke as one at this point. "By the light and the rings we are bound now and always in the eyes of fate. You are mine and I am yours now and always." The pair put their foreheads together they stood quietly for a few moments just letting the magic they had caused to occur settle and to permit themselves a little time to get use to being one formally.

As they pulled apart slowly a sudden cheeky grin spread over the face of the hero. "Well now we are married I suppose that would make this our wedding night wouldn't it?"

"Yes I suppose." The villain said finding himself suddenly a little nervous.

The smile on the blonds' face grew and he put his head to one side slightly and let his blue eyes rove the other elf openly. "Well then, considering you are the one in white and can have the children I suppose that means I should really be taking my bride to bed."

Robbie felt his cheeks heat as he blushed. "Sportacus! I am not a bride!"

"Oh I think for tonight you are." He said advancing in a predatory way on the stuttering raven haired elf opposite him. Sportacus quickly lifted Robbie up into his arms the slender elf let out a noise of surprise and clung to his new partner in life. "Bed I think." The blond said softly and suggestively to the elf in his arms.

Voiceless with surprise and wonder Robbie gave his fate bonded a simple nod. Sportacus carefully carried his partner to the bedroom, he lowered the taller elf gently onto the end of the large bed and then quickly discarded his hat and goggles onto a nearby chest of draws. Robbie reciprocated this action by making his ears appear, both elves drew off shoes and socks letting them find the floor. Sportacus climbed onto the bed over Robbie forcing the slender elf to layback on the bed, the hero gently ran a hand over his flat chest. "This outfit looks amazing on you but I have to admit I'm looking forward to taking it off of you."

Robbie gulped. "Yes well I'll take my over robe off and you can take your jacket off I wouldn't want to damage your crystals case."

"Let me show you how to take it off." The blond said in a throaty voice, he took the taller elf's hands in his and guided him through the process of taking off his jacket safely. Once it was undone Sportacus carefully threw his jacket out of the way onto a chair, the blond elf then turned his attention to the dark haired partners white over robe. It didn't take long for him to unbutton it, the athletic elf let Robbie sit up long enough to take the over robe off and throw it to the floor however as soon as this was done Sportacus was pushing him back down onto the bed. The blond elf carefully removed his new husband's crystal, placing it and the chain it hung from gently down onto a bedside table.

The two elves then helped each other remove their tops and discarded them onto the floor. Sportacus slowly explored the pale chest of Robbie it was not as well defined as his own but it didn't lack for firm features. The taller elf was doing his own exploring of the other elf learning the territory of the hero's well muscled chest. Both elves were smiling clearly enjoying this slow and gentle way of getting to know each other's bodies. This exploration went on for some time only to be occasionally broken with the sharing of a soft kiss.

Eventually when he felt the raven haired elf was ready Sportacus gently ran his hands down the sides of the elf under him and then very slowly he ran a finger along the line of his trousers. Their eyes met, Robbie gave the hero a nod of permission, with a grateful smile the athletic hero eased the elf he loved from the trousers of his new uniform before also taking off his own and tossing both pairs to one side. They took a moment to look at each other enjoying the view of their love in nothing save underwear. This time it was Robbie who moved things along in their slow dance of love. He leant up kissing the blond elf above him briefly before slowly running his hands along the hero's back and then tugging lightly on his underwear. This was all the encouragement Sportacus needed from Robbie he pushed the elf he loved further into the bed and start to touch his body with only one goal in mind which was claiming the villain as his.

(I think I'll leave the rest of their wedding night to your imaginations.)


	6. Chapter 6

Part six:

When the morning came to the lair it found the two elves wrapped tightly round each other fast asleep. It was Sportacus who woke first he grinned at the elf in his arms, last night had been wonderful everything the hero had always hoped and dreamed it would be with the one he loved. The blue eyed elf gently kissed the forehead of his sleeping fate bonded, Robbie murmured his grey eyes flickered open slowly and met the bright eyes of his husband. "Good morning." He said sleepily to Sportacus.

"Good morning, it seems I wore you out." The shorter elf said with a smirk.

The villain rolled his eyes at the hero. "Of cause you did, you are the fit one out of us. You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

Unashamed the blond said. "Yes I did enjoy every moment of making you mine Robbie."

"Who knew you could be so possessive?" Robbie asked laughing gently.

Sportacus smiled at him gently and hugged his husband a little more tightly to him. "I will always be possessive of you love I have no intention of letting anyone else have you."

"To be honest I'm amazed you haven't jumped out of bed and started your morning routine yet." The villain confessed with a small yawn.

"Oh I will in a moment but there are a few things that I want to do before I do that."

"Oh what are they?" Robbie asked Sportacus curiously.

The hero gave his husband another smile. "Well I'd like to give you a good morning kiss."

"Now that sounds like a wonderful plan beloved." The two shared a loving kiss and then held each other close for a few moments before the taller elf asked the shorter. "What else did you have in mind to do before you got out of bed for the day?"

"Well I thought that I had better ask you what we should tell the youngsters."

The taller elf looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering that question. "Well the simplest thing would be to tell them that we have honoured our fate bond and are now married. It is not a lie and it tells them enough without having to go into great detail unless we want to at any time."

"That's true and with the children simple is probably best. That leaves one last thing."

"Oh and what is that?"

With a smile the blond hero took his new husbands arms from round him, sat up lifted their child's crystal off of the bedside table and then settled back down along side Robbie. "What shall we do with this?"

"Keep it safe of cause, but it does have another use."

"Really it does? Well you know I don't know anything about this subject so do tell?" The hero asked wanting to know what Robbie knew.

The raven haired elf grinned at his love. "It can tell us if all that activity last night has resulted in anything."

Sportacus looked at Robbie instantly interested. "It can how?"

"If you press it to my abdomen just here gently, if the crystal lights up then we'll be having a child if not then we can always try again and again until we are."

The athletic elf did as his husband directed him, they both smiled softly as the crystal began to glow against Robbie's skin. "A baby..." Sportacus said softly clearly happy but at the same time awed.

"Indeed. We are going to be fathers this should be interesting." The two elves hugged happy at this news. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." The villain mused.

"I have no preference as long as both you and the baby are healthy I will be happy."

A sudden light came into the villains eyes and he said to his new husband. "That reminds me do you have any family we should be informing of our union Sportacus?"

"Yes, I'm sure my mother and father will be delighted by all of our happy news and I know they will want to meet you. What about you Robbie do you have family that should be told about us?" The blond elf asked curiously.

The raven haired elf's grey eyes filled with sadness and he answered the question in a soft and sad voice. "No there is no one to tell. Both my mother and father died in a plane crash when I was very young. I was told later that I was very lucky survive the accident and that the only reason I did so because my mother protected me at the cost of her own life."

Instantly Sportacus hugged his husband close. "I'm so sorry I had no idea."

Robbie smiled sadly at him and held the one he loved just as tightly. "It's alright I'd never told you, it's something I don't like to think about often."

"That's understandable. Is the crash the reason you are afraid of heights?" The hero asked the tall and slender elf in his arms softly.

The villain gave him a nod. "Yes, I'm always afraid it will happen again, I'm better when you are with me but it's hard to stop the fear. I will admit though I do look forward to meeting your family it will be nice to feel as though I have one again."

Sportacus gave Robbie another hug and the said gently. "You'll always have a family now, you have me and eventually there will also be our child or children. I'd still like to meet your mother and father, are they buried near here?"

"Yes they are buried in the town cemetery not far from the edge of town. I'd be happy to take you to see them some time soon."

"I'd like that, I wouldn't feel right not greeting them and letting them know that I'll take good care of you. I'll write to my folks today and let them know about everything. I'm sure it won't take them long to turn up so you might want to be prepared to be hugged a lot by my mother."

The slender elf chuckled. "Oh dear death by hugs, I think I can live with that."

It was the hero who spoke next. "You once said that you were lucky to have me. I think I'm the lucky one Robbie you've brought a love and magic to my life I never thought possible."

The villain smiled softly at the other elf. "I think we are lucky to have each other and I also think you were right from the very start we were brought together by fate because we love each other and we complete each other. In my book that makes us soul mates."

"You will not hear me argue with that."

"Good, now you had better get up and get on."

"Aren't you going to join me my love?" The hero asked giving the villain a pout.

Robbie let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I could but don't go thinking I'll be doing this every morning."

The two elves got out of bed they dressed and made their way into the main lair. Despite the villain's protests to this was to be the way they would spend every morning for the rest of their long lives. The hero was right about how quickly his family would come to visit them they turned up only a week after Sportacus sent them the letter telling them of his wedding. The airship was blue like the blonds' but it was in a much older style, grinning the hero of Lazy Town introduced his father number eight and his mother to the other residents of the town, admitting after all this time that number nine was his father's younger brother.

"So when do we meet your fate bonded?" His mother asked eager to meet the one fate had given her son.

Sportacus smiled at her, he turned and gestured Robbie over. "Mum, dad this is Robbie. Love these are my mum and dad, Joy and Victor."

The two older elves stared at the tall raven haired elf that came to sand proudly beside their son, they could both feel his magic slowly Robbie smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you both." He said politely. As he looked them over the slender elf could clearly see his beloved in his mother and father, Victor was a tall, strong, blond male elf with blue eyes and Joy was a smaller, clearly very happy female elf who was also blond and blue eyed.

"And you." Joy said before she enthusiastically hugged her new son in law. "Are your mother and father not going to greet us?"

Sportacus winced as his mother asked his new husband that question and spoke for the taller elf. "I'm afraid they cannot because they have passed away."

His blond mother stilled for a moment then gave Robbie an even bigger hug. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's alright you weren't to know. I promised Sportacus I'd take him to see where they are buried but you two arrived before we could go."

His father and mother spent a week in Lazy Town getting to know the new member of their family. They were truly excited and very happy when Sportacus told them that Robbie was expecting their first grandchild already. Sure enough by the time Victor and Joy left Lazy Town they adored their new son in law and were well and truly happy with their sons bond with him. They were also very much looking forward to the birth of their first grandchild and had promised to come back after the baby was born so they could see it.

One sunny day a short while after Sportacus's mother and father had gone back home to the island in the north sea as he had promised Robbie took his love and husband to the graveyard just outside town. The pair entered it holding hands, they quietly made their way to one corner were a pair of graves stood to one side under the shade of a large tree, these two graves were clearly well tended and the hero knew already that they had to be the ones belonging to Robbie's mother and father.

Robbie let go of Sportacus's hand, he knelt down, settled some flowers down before the two simple stones, stood back up and then he placed a hand to one of the headstones. "Hello mother, hello father. I've brought someone I'd like you to meet. This is elf I love Sportacus. Sportacus this is my father Reid and my mother Rachael."

The hero bowed politely to the two graves. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You'd be happy I think mother and father, we are fate bonded and I am very happy with him."

"Don't worry, I promise to take good care of your son and treasure him all my days." Sportacus said seriously to their spirits which he was sure where watching them and then gently putting an arm round his partner.

Robbie smiled up at him. "We are having a baby. I wish you could both be here to see this. To see how happy I am, I hope you are there in spirit."

"I'm sure they are there Robbie and I'm sure they are very happy for us." The hero told his husband before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Well we should get on but we will come to visit soon and when the baby comes we will bring it to come see you too." The villain told the two stones softly, side by side holding hands once again the pair left the graveyard and if Robbie held Sportacus a little tighter than normal that night when they went to bed then the hero didn't mention it.

It took some time for the residents of Lazy Town to get use to the pair being married, but eventually they did get use to this fact. The people also became more use to their villain being slightly less rotten especially towards his husband and in fact taking care of him if he hurt himself in any way. When they had announced the fact the villain was going to have a baby the residents of Lazy Town had been shocked by the news, but as the pregnancy began to show the residents of the town had taken the upcoming arrival very seriously. They treated Robbie with great care, none of them wanted to hurt him or the baby they were all excited to see what the child of these two elves might be like. For the hero Robbie's pregnancy was a wonderful thing, he loved watching his husband grow bigger with their child, Sportacus took the villain's mood swings well as he always apologised for his hormonal out bursts afterwards and as the active man was well aware that Robbie couldn't control his hormones at this time he never took anything the other elf said during one of those moments to hart. The blond took great delight in feeling their child as it began to move inside his husband and would often sing to it. The athletic elf found he was not the only one to enjoy singing to their unborn child Robbie and Stephanie often did so as well. It was a wonderful thing to the blond elf to watch his raven haired fate partner pad round the lair stroking his large tummy singing to it softly in elven.

The birth of their son nine months later was a great cause for celebration, the people of Lazy town had thrown a huge party and Victor and Joy had welcomed the new addition to their family with great happiness. Robbie would always remember the day their son came into the world because with a loving smile and determination in his bright blue eyes Sportacus had insisted that their first born son be named Reid in honour of his deceased grandfather. Their son was a true mixture of both his father's he had Sportacus's bright blue eyes as well as his strength and Robbie's jet black hair and determination. Joy predicted with a smile on her face that when he grew to be an adult elf Reid would be a handsome heartbreaker causing much laughter from his two fathers.

When Robbie had recovered well enough from the caesarean section that having their son had required the two elves had taken him to the grave yard and presented Reid to Robbie's mother and father. Sportacus had been sure that as his husband sat in the grass beside their graves singing to their baby boy that he could see two figures bent over the baby both with black hair. They looked to him for a moment, both tall and slender, both pale like Robbie the blond noticed that his mother Rachel had the waves in her hair and blue eyes and his father Reid strait hair and grey eyes. The two ghosts smiled at him with approval, Sportacus smiled back and then they were gone, Robbie had looked at him then and the two elves had shared a knowing smile.

After the birth of Reid every one soon settled down to life with this new if a little unusual family in their midst. The people of Lazy Town loved little Reid and with his son to occupy him they grew to know and like Robbie to. The hero's mother and father always treated their son in law like family they loved their children and were very proud of their son and his partner. As for the elves themselves, Sportacus's and Robbie's union was a very long and happy one, which was blessed with two sons and two daughters who grew up in a wonderful and loving home.


End file.
